<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Christmas Surprise by Trekflower (TrekFlower)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161633">A Christmas Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower'>Trekflower (TrekFlower)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Holodecks/Holosuites, One Shot, Other, Secret Santa, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is hard to get anything by the Captain on her own ship, but the two most important men in her life are going to try for a Christmas Surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayala/Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Ayala/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JCA Sandwich stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Christmas Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade/gifts">Elephant (The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is a Secret Santa Gift for <a>Elephant</a><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade/pseuds/The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade/works?fandom_id=3409"></a>. Who's wish list prompt was: "I want a JCA Christmas one-shot where one or both of them surprise Kathryn somehow. Can be romantic or smutty. No Neelix dressed as Santa. Which I don’t think anyone will want, but just covering my bases.”</p>
<p>Beta thanks goes to <a>JAlexMac</a><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac"></a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you think you can keep the captain busy while I get everything in place?” Mike Ayala discreetly asked his commanding officer. Mike sat at OPS filling in for Harry while the ensign was taking some R and R after receiving a message from his future self. Though the crew was now 10 years closer to home, the mood on the bridge had grown dull and listless over the past few days.</p>
<p>“How much time do you need?” Chakotay asked, finishing the last of next week’s duty rosters before gamma shift.</p>
<p>“At least three hours. I want to run through all the programs at least one more time.”</p>
<p>“I think I can make that happen,” Chakotay gave a wink. “I'll comm you then to be sure you are ready.” He patted Mike on the shoulder before returning to his seat beside the Captain.</p>
<p>“Everything alright?” Kathryn questioned, her gaze fixed on her own PADD in hand.</p>
<p>“Always,” he turned to her, smirking as it was nearly impossible to get anything by Kathryn, especially on her own bridge. “Why don’t you come to my cabin after shift and we’ll have some dinner.”</p>
<p>“Just the two of us?” she turned, cocking him a brow.</p>
<p>Chakotay leaned in further and lowered his voice to just above a whisper. “I just asked, and Mike is okay with it.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan then, Commander,” she smiled returning to her PADD.</p>
<p>An hour later gamma shift arrived and the helm was transferred over for the evening. Captain and Commander walked side-by-side past OPS to the turbolift, bidding  Lt. Ayala a pleasant evening. The command team took the lift straight down to deck three, and within moments of reaching the safety of Chakotay’s room, the pair had their lips locked on one another. “It hasn’t been just the two of us in a while, this is a nice surprise.” Kathryn commented, breaking away to pull off her jacket and shoes.</p>
<p>“I know you were not too happy about ordering the dismantling of the slipstream engines,” Chakotay mirrored her actions. He pulled off his shirt and tank in one go then hooked his hands into the underside of her ass to pin her to him. His rock-hard erection dug into her stomach and Kathryn sighed with anticipation. “Tonight, my focus will be solely on you, as you will focus solely on me. Tonight, nothing else exists but our two bodies joined in a blissful union.”</p>
<p>“I think I can live with that,” she hummed, taking one of his nipples into her mouth. She teased it to a bud before letting it slip past her teeth. “I just hope you are prepared to give me the same level of satisfaction as two men, Chakotay.” </p>
<p>“Always,” he growled before lifting the petite woman into his arms to carry her to the bedroom. Mike needed a few hours, so that was what Chakotay was going to give him, of course it did seem that the commander was getting the better end of the arrangement.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Meanwhile</span>
</p>
<p>Lt. Ayala began the task of placing the independent alien holo-emitters throughout Kathryn’s cabin. He and Chakotay wanted to do this sooner, but they hadn’t found the right time to distract her long enough to get them all in place. As it was most nights, Chakotay and Mike had to divide their efforts to conquer the stubborn woman that they both loved. Chakotay was currently handling his task while Ayala handled his. </p>
<p>Mike did not envy Chakotay's task. Kathryn had an insatiable appetite in the bedroom that took both men to their limits on some of her more vigorous nights. Mike's heart swelled knowing that he was giving her more than physical pleasures as he worked around the room. Mike was clearly getting the better end of the deal, since he would be the one to see Kathryn’s reaction first once everything was activated.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Three Hours Later</span>
</p>
<p>Kathryn and Chakotay lay in a blissful heap of afterglow from their passionate love making. Their naked bodies were entangled under the sheets while their breaths slowed and synchronized with each other. “Well?” Chakotay chuckled, remembering Kathryn’s expectations from much earlier.</p>
<p>“I just wish Mike was here to witness that impressive display of stamina.” Kathryn giggled, running her nails up and down his back trying to spark one last round of play.</p>
<p>Chakotay smiled and kissed her forehead. “I think it’s time to get some dinner in you, since I can’t recall you taking lunch today,” Chakotay mussed unwrapping himself from her embrace.</p>
<p>“That is not true,” she argued, propping herself up onto an elbow. “Tuvok and I had tea during our meeting today.”</p>
<p>“Well, you are certainly staying hydrated.” He smirked, rolling off the bed then began collecting the clothes around the room. He jumped into his uniform pants then piled up Kathryn’s attire at the foot of the bed. “Why don’t I contact Mike and the three of us can have a late supper.”</p>
<p>“That’s a great idea, but do we really need our clothes for that?” She teased.  </p>
<p>“I thought the captain’s quarters would be a better meeting spot. I’m too tired to clean this right now,” he gestured around the room. Kathryn nodded; he had a point with the chairs overturned and pillows flung in every corner. In their eagerness they had even managed to bump into one of Chakotay’s unfinished sand paintings, spilling the colorful grains everywhere. “You get dressed and I’ll give him a ring.”</p>
<p>Chakotay stepped into the next room where he had left his jacket and combadge on the floor. He swooped them up and called Mike first thing to see if he was ready for their arrival. “Chakotay to Lt. Ayala.”</p>
<p>
  <i>-Ayala here-</i>
</p>
<p>“The Captain and I are planning to eat soon in her quarters would you be available to join us?” Not one to put eavesdropping past Kathryn, Chakotay kept to the prearranged code he and Mike had worked out.</p>
<p>
  <i>-I am available and would love to join you. I will see you there, Ayala out-</i>
</p>
<p>“Well?” Kathryn asked, exiting the bedroom with her uniform perfectly in place and her hair acceptably quaffed.</p>
<p>“He is happy to join us,” Chakotay turned and smiled at her. Though he had spent the last several hours making this woman whine and moan with pleasure, had her body sweating and shaking beneath him. Kathryn knew how to clean up quickly and put on an appearance. If Mike didn’t already know what they were doing, there certainly would have been no clues of Chakotay’s and her passionate relations from her appearance now.</p>
<p>“Wonderful, let’s not keep him waiting shall we,” she crossed her arms and tapped a foot against the carpet. Chakotay laughed to himself. He was still in a state of half dressed, and apparently moving too slowly for her liking.</p>
<p>Chakotay stiffened his posture then gave her his best Starfleet salute. “Yes ma’am.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>=/\=</p>
</div>Kathryn entered in her access code and was immediately put at red alert when the door slid open and a smell came wafting out of her room. It wasn’t at all unpleasant, quite the opposite. It smelled of spice and pine and of long-ago memories back in Indiana. Kathryn tentatively stepped inside, with Chakotay following close behind, to her quarters being lit with the glow of a crackling fire. The captain’s quarters had been transformed from its Starfleet utilitarianism into that of a warm and cozy Christmas home. A grin split Kathryn’s lips and her eyes sparkled, as she took in the splendor of the room.<p>She and Chakotay walked past the dining table that had been covered in a red and green checkered cloth with a spread of cheeses, fruits, and sweets filling it to the corners. In the center of the feast sat a Swedish Tea Ring, just like the one her mother would always make on Christmas Eve. </p>
<p>Kathryn's eyes travelled past the food and spotted sticking out of the bulkhead a brick lined fireplace. Its mantle was made up of a dark oak, the edge donned with lush garland, pictures of her mother and sister, and three ruby stockings filled to the brim with goodies. Beside the fire sitting in the corner was a Noble fir decked with all the trimmings of a proper Christmas tree. Twinkling lights in the tree dance in a rhythmic time and the branches were covered in antique looking ornaments from centuries ago. At the very top, nearly brushing the ceiling sat a simple but beautiful gold star.</p>
<p>Mike watched Kathryn’s face light up as she took in the surprise he and Chakotay had been working on for months. He really was getting the better end of the deal as her eyes landed on him sitting on the couch with a tray of cocoa waiting on the coffee table. Kathryn brushed a tear from her lashes when she spotted the Irish Setter that looked exactly like Molly laying in a plush dog bed next to the table.</p>
<p>“What is all of this?” She finally asked, her voice weak from the surprise.</p>
<p>“This, my dear, is your Christmas present from us,” Mike answered, rising from the couch and wrapping her into his arms.</p>
<p>“My what…” Kathryn’s words fell away as a wave of disbelief and joy flooded her system. Her body trembled against Mike’s as she pressed her fingers to her lips. Mike and Chakotay had managed to recreate all the best parts, and the things she missed most, during this time of year. </p>
<p>“Chakotay and I found some unique holo-emitters during our shore leave on Nor’Pole,” Mike explained beaming down at Kathryn, then to Chakotay. “We got them as a gift for you. They run independently from the ship’s systems, so no worries about the Doc using them, or drawing energy from the ship to power them.”</p>
<p>“You two turned my room into a holodeck, <i>for me</i>?”</p>
<p>“In a way,” Chakotay chipped in. “They are not advanced enough to take you to Leonardo da Vinci’s workshop in Italy and talk philosophy with the master himself like on the holodeck, but it can create elements of it and project them into your room.”</p>
<p>“We know how hard you work and fight for this crew to get home. Chakotay and I love you so much, we just wanted to give you a way to relax, any time and without guilt.” Mike explained, pulling one arm away from her to bring Chakotay into their embrace.</p>
<p>Kathryn did not know what to say, she adored both these men. Their presence in her life brought her joy and peace, knowing they both activity looked for ways to make her burdens lighter, made travelling through the Delta Quadrant bearable. They had all left lives behind but together they had created a new one. One she wouldn't trade for anything in the universe. </p>
<p>“Merry Christmas Kathryn,” the boys said in unison.</p>
<p>Kathryn smiled up, squeezing them as tightly as she could muster, eyeing the bundle of mistletoe hanging just above the trio. “Merry Christmas Mike," she kissed him tenderly, then turned to Chakotay. "Merry Christmas Chakotay." Kathryn planted an equally tender kiss on his lips. As soft music began to play, Kathryn moved her hands so that they rested over each of their hearts. "I am so happy we found each other because I love you both more than life itself.”</p>
<p>“Just as much as we love you,” Chakotay answered, placing his hand over hers. </p>
<p>“And when we do make it home,” Mike added.  “We will all be celebrating at the real Janeway family home in Indiana.”</p>
<p>“Promise?” Kathryn’s heart lifted even further. </p>
<p>“Always,” the boys answered in unison.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>=/\= The End =/\=</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading everyone. I appreciate the gift of Comments and Kudos. Merry Christmas Everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>